Take The Long Way
by ClassicBeauty23
Summary: What if Brennan had made Andy? "This who you looking for?" Brennan looks at him, while he drags in 'Candace.' Sam/Andy. Set during 2x13, but a completely different take.
1. Chapter 1

Take The Long Way

Summary: What if Brennan had made Andy? "This who you looking for?" Brennan looks at him, while he drags in 'Candace.' Sam/Andy. Set during 2x13, but a completely different take.

Rating: T, but some language and violence.

Words: 906

Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue.

Nobody can go back and start a new beginning, but anyone can start today and make a new ending.

-Maria Robinson

"Where's Candace?"

Brennan smiles a deep smile. A devilish smile, that creeps under Sam's skin.

He doesn't speak just keeps smiling. It's enough to make Sam's blood rush out of him. He's pale; he can feel it.

He watches cautiously as Brennan walks away. Undoubtedly, a cruel twist a fate is going to occur and he can just feel it; he knows it's coming.

And all he can think among many other curse words is: fuck.

"Jaime." He screams as he watches him turn to another room.

Sam looks around and tries to think of an escape plan. It's in his blood (if he still had any); he's a cop. Nothing registers, though; he's stuck. Hands tied and mind completely froze.

"This who you looking for?"

Brennan looks at him, while he drags in 'Candace.'

Sam looks at her. Tied up. Blood on face. Doe eyes completely wrecked. And she's hurt. He knows it and can physically feel her.

Hair is wet, only signaling to him one thing and he wants to punch Brennan until he's down for the count.

Cruel twist of fate.

And fuck. It's his entire fault. Stay will never be used in his vocabulary again. She might be crying; he can't tell.

"Brennan." Sam says calmly.

He watches as her eyes avert to him. She's pleading and he wants to help her, but he can't. He can't even get up from the wooden chair.

He makes sure she's following his eyes when he conveys to calm down. She watches and, of course, she understands. They're partners; she gets him like he gets her. He thinks he can feel her breathing over here.

Steady.

Andy chews on the rope in-between her teeth. She swallows blood because she has been chewing on the rope too long. It's nerves. She's been through hell and she knows what's about to come for Sam.

She'll have to watch; Brennan has already informed her.

She sees the cut on the side of his face and knows he has been through hell too. She wants to throw up; she thinks she needs to.

And she begins to choke.

Brennan turns his head side to side. He watches her pain, while looking over to Sam.

"Help her."

He's about to lose it. He's about to hurt himself to get to her.

Brennan just shakes his head, "She's tough."

A lion's heart.

"Breathe." Sam screams at her because that's all he can do. Use words to calm her.

She hears him, but keeps going, until she hears the harsh words, "Maybe she needs a drink."

She shakes her head, screaming in the rope.

Sam's eyes panic, but all he can do is watch as she is now drowning in water.

~0~0~0~

Something was wrong. Something was very wrong.

She knocks on the door seeing Noelle and Frank in conversation.

Frank looks over to her in the doorway, "Nash?"

She looks between the two and they're her superiors and even though she knows this won't hurt her, she knows whom it could hurt.

"Uh-"

And she's jumpy.

"Spit it out, Nash." Noelle tells her pointedly.

She takes a deep breath, "I think McNally and Swarek are in trouble."

She emphasizes the_ and_, because Andy hasn't been answering and it's her best friend. Her gut knows where she is and whom she went to see, over thirty-six hours ago.

Frank looks to Noelle then back to her, "What do you mean?"

"There's something you need to know."

She shares her information and immediately the station is in chaos.

_A/N: Welp, might of opened up a can of worms with this one. This will not be long at all! Five chapters at the most. I have a certain idea in my head (a scene between Andy/Sam) that I really want to write and it can be written through this set up, so I am very excited! This is much darker that I usually write, so with that said, I hope you enjoy the small journey! I also will be re watching season 1 and 2 so I hope that gives me some more inspiration for stories! And I know Two's A Charm needs to be updated...I am working on it! :) Anyways, enjoy and please review so I know what you think! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Take The Long Way

Couple: Sam Swarek and Andy McNally

Rating: T, but some language and violence will occur.

Words: 1,370

Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue or it's characters.

Life lives, life dies. Life laughs, life cries. life gives up and life tires. But life looks different through everyone's eyes.

-Unknown

Luke barged into parade.

Jerry caste his eyes over to the younger detective; he knew hell was about to break loose.

"What happened?" Luke barked.

Jerry looked to the room and noticed no one was taking the incentive to talk. He kicked his foot against the table. He knew he would have to be the one to talk to Callaghan.

"Callaghan, we'll talk later, as for the rest, we treat this suspicious." He looked to Oliver and Noelle who were already up out of their seats.

Everyone had exited the briefing except for Traci and Luke.

Luke looked to Traci, "So, you want to tell me what happened or should I say what _is _happening?"

Jerry stood in front of Traci. She clearly had more to deal with than Callaghan's accusations.

"Luke-"

Luke threw his hands up, "Don't give me that Barber. Where's Andy? Swarek get her into this mess?"

Jerry might have been good friends with the detective, but Sammy was his better friend. If Jerry knew anything, he knew Sam would not have gotten McNally into trouble; no one even knew where McNally was at the moment.

"She's been seeing Sam while he's undercover."

Luke looked at the ground, "And what does that have to do with her being missing?"

"She went there last night and hasn't returned. Brennan's missing and Sam's off the grid." Traci spoke up, eying the detective.

"Great. Just great." Luke spat.

Jerry looked behind him to see Traci now glaring, "Why don't you take a personal day alright?"

Luke bit his lip, "It's Andy. I can't."

Traci came from behind Jerry, "Luke, I think you need some time."

Luke looked between the two, "You can't be serious?"

Jerry gave Luke a hard stare, "You're staying at the station."

Luke agreed and went to help the others.

~0~0~0~

"So, tell me what you two cops know about my wife's accident?"

Brennan looked at Sam, who was still in the wooden chair, and then to Andy, who was now lying on the floor. He smirked.

She lie on her back. Her hair was soaked and all she wanted was a long bath. She hurt. Everything inside her was hurting. Her temple was pounding and all she could think was how she wanted this to end. The pain to go away; that's all she wanted.

From where she was she could see Sam's eyes watching her. He hadn't left her. He'd never once had left her alone with Brennan. Even though all he was doing was watching her, she wasn't scared because he was there. She hoped somehow they would prevail. She didn't know though for sure and she was tired; so tired.

She closed her eyes.

"Keep 'em open." Sam told her forcefully.

He watched her. She lay there taking small breaths. His chest was constricting. He wasn't sure if it was from the rope around him or the fact that she was helpless.

He swallowed and pain followed.

Brennan eyed Sam, "That's cute. You partners?"

Sam kept his eyes on Andy. "What do you want Jaime?"

Andy opened her eyes and noticed Brennan turning his chair to face Sam.

Sam inwardly cursed as Brennan blocked his view from Andy. He moved his neck side to side, wanting nothing more to get out of here and take Brennan into an interrogation room. He was going to get him for all he could. He would make sure Brennan never walked the streets again.

Brennan looked behind him before addressing Sam, "She'll be fine."

Sam glared, "Just tell me what you want."

Brennan laughed; that same devilish laugh, "I want to know what happened to my wife and kid."

Sam looked down, "I have no idea."

Brennan smiled. "Come on, I know you've seen the report."

Sam swallowed hard, "I know what you know."

Brennan whipped his head around to look at Andy, "She know anything? She's been quiet."

"Leave her out of this." Sam told him sternly.

Brennan's eyes widen, "Protecting her. That's all I wanted to do with my wife and child and now that's been taken away from me."

Sam nodded, "I get that."

Andy listened to the conversation unfold. She knew Sam was trying to lead the conversation astray. He was good with talking his way out of things. She hoped this situation would be no different.

She heard Brennan laugh, "Do you?"

"Of course." Sam agreed with Brennan just to agree.

He watched as Brennan got up from the chair. He then watched the way he went past Andy. He looked down at her and smiled; he was a smug son of a bitch.

Sam waited until Brennan was out of the door before speaking, "Andy?"

She turned her face to look at him. She stared at him. Just stared; silently pleading with him.

"It's fine." He told her, hoping what he told her was true.

"Sam-"

"It's okay."

She nodded, not having any more energy to continue with the conversation.

Sam watched as Brennan re entered the room.

He saw the hammer in his left hand. He looked up and pleaded with the man upstairs to have Brennan walk over to him. He then saw Andy's eyes widen.

Brennan crouched down next to her, "It's okay honey."

She averted her eyes over to Sam. She remembered what he said; it would be fine.

She watched as Brennan made his way over to Sam.

She heard the hammer hit his knee and the scream that followed.

She then felt the small tear roll down her cheek.

_A/N: 1.) You all are amazing! 2.) I have never had so many alerts and favorites for a story before! That is really inspiring and I thank you all so much! On a serious note, I want to stress that I am a college student and I have planned events during the week and sometimes I can't get around till writing until the weekend. Luckily, this week I had some down time! I just want you guys to stick with the story because I will update! I know sometimes I am the worst updater ever, but sometimes I have chapters written and I just don't proof read and then I just stop a story! I know I should be slapped! I agree 100%! Now onto the story! I wrote the Luke/Jerry/Traci scene because I think it needed to be in there! I think Luke has accepted the fact that Andy is no longer his, but he would still freak out I feel like! And, of course, Traci is Andy's best friend and Jerry and Sam are friends, so I just put a little extra in there! Next chapter will be focused on Sam and Andy! And the last scene for the story I have written and I am so excited to get it out there! Alright, I must run now, but thank you so much again! I really appreciate all the reviews! I hope you enjoy and please review! :)_


	3. Chapter 3

Take The Long Way

Couple: Sam Swarek and Andy McNally

Rating: T

Words: 1,440

Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue or it's characters.

True love burns the brightest, but the brightest flames leave the deepest scars.

-Unknown

He was now on the ground, yet still tied in his chair.

He was pretty sure the floor was moving beneath him, but he couldn't make that out either.

He was drained; more like water logged.

From where Brennan had kicked him (right in the gut) he was now adjusted to where he could see her.

She looked fragile. Eyes glazed and completely so far gone, that all he wanted to do was pick her up and hold her. He couldn't though and he couldn't do much else either.

They were alone, just the two of them and the silence. Brennan had gone to a backroom, something about a phone call.

"Sam?"

He kept staring because her voice was so dry sounding. There was no fire left in her and he feared for her.

He bit his lip, "Andy."

And usually he would have said McNally in this situation, but something about saying her badge name didn't seem quite right. And Andy he'd come accustomed to over the last week.

"They're going to find us."

He nodded, head slightly hitting the concrete floor, "Traci?"

She fidgeted with her hands. She almost had the rope behind her loose. She bit her lip in frustration.

She nodded, "She knew where I went that night."

Of course he knew she told someone.

He saw her brow furrowing and maybe, just maybe, her fire was back.

"It's stuck."

He lifted his head from the concrete to see her hands moving. Slow, but steady.

He looked behind her because Brennan had placed her strategically by the door. Knock her out if he wanted too.

"You're good."

She gave him a slight smile, making sure not to move too much. Her temple was still pounding; needed to get that looked at immediately.

"You know this is my fault?" It was hard admitting, but this was Sam. He'd at least know how to make it better.

He grinned, head still high, "You mean _our _fault?"

She shook her head slightly, "I said too much. He made me."

He noticed the way her head was up and the way she was working her hands. He saw just how badly she was trying to fix this. He also knew that her head was throbbing considering the small gash on the side of it.

And he felt. He felt a lot and it was becoming a mess.

"I'm sure you did everything you could."

Later, when they were out of this place, he would say more to her. He knew from experience these kinds of things didn't leave you; you were permanently marked.

She coughed slightly, "Yea, well I'm an idiot."

"No," he swallowed the lump in his throat, "You're not."

She met his eyes and she believed him.

~0~0~0~

"Okay, I'm Andy." Chris pointed to himself.

Traci looked over from the desk, "That's a scary thought."

Chris glared, "I'm just trying to put myself in her shoes."

Dov looked up from his computer at that, "Crushin on Swarek too?"

Traci narrowed her eyes at that comment, "Let's be serious."

Dov agreed, while Chris was still contemplating his earlier thoughts.

"I've got it." Gail hoisted herself out of her seat.

"Care to share?" Traci asked un-amused.

Gail smirked, "Brennan's wife had a property. Where else would an off the map ex-con go besides hidden land? Not to mention, twenty five minutes out."

Chris looked dumbfounded. "Uh-"

Dov smiled, "That was good."

Gail glared at the two.

"Let's go talk to Jerry."

Traci and Gail made their way to the detective's office.

Chris and Dov followed closely behind.

~0~0~0~

"Got it." She smiled triumphantly as her hands came out from behind her.

He watched as she rubbed her left hand over her right wrist.

"Is it cut?" His eyes searched over her wrist and her whole body for anything else.

She shook her head, "Uh, just a little."

She looked behind her at the door and noticed Brennan was still gone. She than began to wonder if this was some kind of test. She put that in the back of her mind though and went over to Sam.

She made her way over, her reflexes slower than normal. She watched as his eyes came in contact with her. She saw something flicker in his eyes. She wasn't sure what it was, but it made her smile slightly at him.

"Hey."

He looked up from the ground. "Sneak out the window."

Her eyes flashed over to the window. The sun was slightly fading, signaling to them both that evening was about to occur.

"I'm not leaving." She went around to his hands and started working at his rope.

He felt her warm hands come in contact with his. She could be so frustrating at times.

"McNally." His TO voice came out, maybe even harsher than usual.

She kept working at the rope, "I got you into this."

He looked up to her and saw her brow was furrowing. He pursed his lip thinking of the words to say, to make her leave here.

"Damn it." She cursed, as his rope wasn't budging.

She sat on the cold concrete and looked down at his face, which was now staring at her. "What?"

"Please."

And the way he said it made her insides turn; like maybe they weren't going to get out of this mess.

"Sam," she stopped her hand from working his rope, "I can't leave you. You don't know what he's going to do."

He nodded, "I know."

She stayed silent and went back to working. She was going to get him out of this chair before she did anything; whether that was to leave (he'd have to force her), or help him fight the battle.

He sighed, "McNally, please do me this solid."

She bit her lip, "We're partners."

She wasn't going to stop and he knew it.

He groaned and starting working to help her with the rope.

She smiled, "Thank you."

"Got to get us out of here somehow." Sam told her.

And now she knew they would walk out of this together.

Relief flooded her.

_A/N: Another chapter! Yay! Thank you again for all the reviews! Every time I get an alert, a favorite, or a review...seriously I smile so big! Thank you so much! Now...time for the bad news! I probably won't be able to update for a week! :( I have something every night this week...not going to be fun! I hope all of you have a wonderful week! Thanks again for all the reviews! I really hope you enjoy this chapter and please review to tell me what you think! :)_

_A/N 2: One of my favorite YouTube vidders LosingControl92 took my request and made me a Sam/Andy video! I think you should all check it out! It's called "Sam Swarek and Andy McNally (Rookie Blue)- You Tell Me That You Love Me"...seriously "Swans" by Unkle Bob is one of my all time favorite songs and she did an amazing job with the video!_

_A/N 3: I love Charlotte Sullivan and I think Gail is seriously a HBIC! So, I put Gail finding the info on Brennan's wife, just because I am really loving Gail lately! _


End file.
